


Just for Her

by nom



Category: Battlestar Galactica 2003
Genre: Character of Color, Lee/Dee/Billy - Freeform, Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-29
Updated: 2010-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nom/pseuds/nom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy <i>and</i> Lee... Dee shivered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just for Her

**Author's Note:**

> Quick and dirty pornlet that grew from another scary combination of the Five Word Sentence and Wrong Pairings challenges at [](http://community.livejournal.com/bsg_kink/profile)[**bsg_kink**](http://community.livejournal.com/bsg_kink/).

Billy _and_ Lee... Dee shivered.

*

Yet here they stood before her, undressing themselves, after perhaps a few too many drinks at the Cloud 9 bar.

No, not too many, just enough. Enough to make possible what she hadn't known she wanted until it sidled into her mind.

Billy was naked already, eager, thrilled, quickly going from half-erect to full mast. Lee was setting his clothing aside at a more deliberate pace, wholly focused on her. He too hardened as she looked.

"Let me undress you," Billy asked. In answer, she turned and lifted her hair off her nape so he could unfasten her dress. She heard both of them catch their breath -- a hiss, a startled gasp -- as it pooled at her feet, leaving her naked.

She stepped out of it, turning. Lee moved closer and around so she was in between them, pressed up against both Billy and Apollo, two hot gorgeous naked men, just for her. It was intoxicating, far more so than the alcohol she'd had.

*

She'd never let herself fantasize about this when she was with either one of them alone, but now, here -- she moaned "Kiss me," uncertain who she was asking.

Lee gripped her shoulders and frakked his tongue into her mouth. Here was no kindness, only need, and the faint, slightly off taste of alcohol.

Billy was reverently kissing her shoulders, her neck, moving behind her and starting to nibble from her nape down her spine. "Wait," she gasped, pulling her mouth away from Lee's, "The bed. Will be easier."

*

The bed was big, soft, nothing like her rack, all the decadence of Cloud 9. The sheets were perhaps a little too slick under her skin, but that was unimportant, forgotten when she felt Billy's soft stubble lightly dragging across her stomach, down.

"Kiss me," she said again, and they obliged. Lee's mouth on hers was burning hot, hungry and passionate, biting and licking, invading her and then pulling back. All the while Billy was there, holding her thighs apart, licking into her, laving her cunt and tonguing her clit until she came, just from that.

She was still shivering with aftershocks when she said, "Oh, frak me, Lee, frak me hard. And come up here, Billy."

Billy brought his mouth to hers so she could taste herself, feel her wetness on his chin. Lee slid into her, smooth as silk, and she moaned against Billy's lips. She chased her own taste, frakking her tongue into Billy's mouth with the same rhythm as Lee's cock thrusting into her and it was good, by the Gods it was good.

"Billy, your hand," Lee said, and Billy reached down and put his finger on her clit, managed to rub and tweak her just right, while he kissed her and Lee pounded into her, just right, just right, and she came again, arching up and clenching around Lee's cock.

"Ah, Dee, Dee!" Lee cried, and she felt him shudder and spill inside her. Sweat-glazed and beautiful he collapsed next to her, eyes closed, wrung out.

*

"Now you, Billy, please," she said, and Billy mounted her, bigger and taller than Lee and more gentle, but just as good. She'd had her first two orgasms, so slower and more gentle was okay. Billy twisted down over her, bent himself almost in half to get his mouth on her breast and started tonguing her nipple. "Oh Gods yes, more," she whimpered.

Lee heard, turning so he could get to her other nipple, both of them tight and sensitive from the sucking and frakking and hands, yes, Lee's hands moving all over her, yes, and Billy groaning her name and looking into her eyes and asking "Can I, Dee?"

"Yes," she sighed, lost in the pleasure of a cock inside her and mouths and hands roving across her body, so much pleasure, barely aware of what she was saying yes to.

It turned out to be Billy bracing himself and speeding up, his cock pistoning into her fast and deep. She hadn't thought she'd wanted another hard ride like that, but apparently she did, because she came again almost immediately, digging the nails of one hand into Lee's shoulder and biting on her other fist.

Coming back to herself felt slow and languid, surrounded by the warm bodies of both men, sated and damp and sticky, Billy's cock soft against her hip, Lee's already half-hard again against her ass. He whispered, "Do we have time for another round?"

"I wish," she said, "But no. That was so good though. Thank you both."

*

Dee took off the holoband, her time up. Her time with the priceless, vintage, and oh-so black-market -- both for its scarcity and the lingering taboo -- artifact.

Her secret rooms -- the bedroom, a luxurious bathroom, the bar -- and their pleasures would wait, carefully hidden in an encrypted corner of the maintenance mainframe. Ready and waiting until she was able to trade for time with the holoband again.

In the time before she had another shot at the holoband, she could work on the raw code from a console, even if that took far more time than encouraging it to behave the way she wanted from inside the virtual environment. Still, she could keep enhancing textures, taste, sound, make those seem more real.

She'd had to give up trying to program a little corner of her old home, her lost family and friends -- not only did it make her cry all the time, but she didn't have enough data on them to flesh them out. Whereas her day to day observations of the people her avatars were based on and her illicit accessing of Galactica's security feeds let her input enough, helped her create something... closer.

Yes, her avatar programming skills were getting quite good. The digital versions she'd created of first Billy, then Apollo, were far less pale and flat than they used to be. They had more appropriate response times now, looked and felt less scripted as they reacted to both her spoken and unspoken wishes.

Next time, she decided, she'd have them frak each other, while she watched.

 

**

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. It's really obvious I just got caught up on Caprica, isn't it. Sorry.
> 
> 2\. Alternative title ideas included "Why be good when the worlds are gone?", "Better together," and "For her pleasure."
> 
> 3\. Wine and posting go together like... Lee and Billy?
> 
> * * *
> 
> Feedback? Appreciated, here or [at LJ](http://nomanomynous.livejournal.com/5623.html).


End file.
